Over the last decade systematic data on long term care (LTC) use in the U.S. has become increasingly available. This has made it possible to create person-level data files of LTC patients linked to pertinent characteristics of providers and local health care markets. The availability of such linked "micro" level data aggregated to the provider, market and state levels enables powerful novel hypothesis testing and policy analysis of how frail older patients are served by the health care system in ways. Furthermore, primary data, when properly connected to a set of analytic questions, makes it possible to greatly enhance the utility and validity of the secondary data that is already available. The PDC Core unifies the LTC P01, will serve all four proposed research projects in the first three years of the program project, and will contribute to data dissemination efforts undertaken by the Leadership and Administration Core. This will be done by designing, testing, and implementing integrated nationally- representative surveys of nursing home administrators and Directors of Nursing (Provider Surveys) and implementing a survey of state policy makers. The primary data will then be transferred to the Statistics, Measurement, & Data Management Core for integration into the overall program project data base. Aims of the Primary Data Collection Core are to: 1) Design, test, and implement interrelated surveys of long-term care providers to allow linkage with extant patient, provider, market, and state policy data; 2) Create a stratified random national probability sample of nursing home facilities for surveys of long- term providers; 3) Determine the non-response error in the interrelated surveys of long-term care providers; and 4) Design, test, and implement surveys of state Medicaid agencies for linkage with extant patient, provider, market and state policy data. Lay Summary: Primary data in the form of surveys will be collected from Administrators and Directors of Nursing from up to 2150 nursing homes and from state Medicaid officials in the 48 contiguous states to evaluate the impact of state policies on nursing home providers' choices and the outcomes that patients experience. Brown University Center for Gerontology and Health Care Research Box G-St Providence, Rl 02912 PHS 398 (Rev. 09/04) Page Form Page 2 180 Clark, Melissa A. PhD CoreB Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): PI/PD Mor, Vincent PhD KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Clark, Melissa, Ph.D. MELISSACLARK Teno. Joan, M.D., M.S. Miller, Susan, Pn.D Laliberte, Linda, J.D., M.S. LLALIBERTE Rosenthal, Marsha, Ph.D. Shield, Renee, Ph.D, OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name. Organization Brown University PI Brown University Co-Pi Brown University Investigator Brown University Investigator Brown University Investigator Brown University Investigator Role on Project Roman, Tony University of Massachusetts-Boston Consultant Human Embryonic Stem Cells D No Q Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: http://stemcells.nih.gov/reqistrv/index.asp. Usecontinuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referencedat this time, include a statement that one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. Seeinstructions. I I Yes No PHS 398 (Rev. 09/04) Page Form Page 2-continued Number the following pages consecutively throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b. 181 CoreB Principal Investiqator/Proqram Director (Last, first, middle): Melissa Clark, PhD / M[unreadable]r, Vincent PhD FROM THROUGH DETAILED BUDGET FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD DIRECT COSTS ONLY 12/01/06 11/30/07 PERSONNEL (Applicant Organization OnlV) % DOLLAR AMOUNT REQUESTED (omit cents) KULb UN TYPE EFFORT INST. SATARY hKINUb PROJECT APPT. ON BASE REQUESTED BENEFITS NAME (months) PROJ. SALARY TOTAL Melissa Clark, PhD Core Leader 12.0 30 $101,520 $30,456 $9,746 $40,202 Joan Teno, MD, MS Linda Laliberte, JD, MS Susan Miller, Ph.D. Rene Shield, Phd GeneArmstrong Marsha Rosenthal, PhD. Subtotal next page CONSULTANT COSTS EQUIPMENT (Itemize) SUPPLIES (Itemize by category) TRAVEL Co-Pi 12.0- 10 $169,910 $16,991 $5,437 $22,428 Investigator 12.0 5 $130,680 $6,534 $2,156 $8,690 Investigator 12.0 5 $102,600 $5,130 $1,642 $6,772 Investigator 12.0 40 $78,283 $31,313 $10,333 $41,646 Database Manager 12.0 30 $39,650 $11,895 $3,925 $15,820 Investigator 12.0 40 $66,083 $26,433 $8,459 $34,892 $36,717 $12,1.16 $48,833 SUBTOTALS.[unreadable]"...[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable] [unreadable] ...... ...> $165,469 $53,814 I $219,283 | Tony Roman 10 days in year one at $500 per day $5,000 $0 $1,000 Travel for two investigators to annual scientific meeting Interviewer travel $25,000 PATIENT CARE COSTS INPATIENT $0 OUTPATIENT $0 ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATIONS (Itemize by category) $0 OTHER EXPENSES (Itemize by category) Duplication $2,000 postage $1,000 telephone tolls $1,000 Participation Fees $4,250 computer use/maintenance $16,992 $25,242 CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL DIRECT COSTS $0 SUBTOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD (Item la, Face Page) $275,525 CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL FACILITIES AND ADMINISTRATION COSTS $0 TOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD $275,525 I SBIR/STTR Only: FEE REQUESTED PHS 398 (Rev. 9/04) Paqe Form Page 4 182